1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallophthalocyanine mixed crystal which can be used in, for example, an ink or a paint, and to a phthalocyanine pigment containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For copper phthalocyanine, α-type, γ-type, σ-type, ε-type, R-type, X-type, π-type, ρ-type, and β-type are known as its crystal types.
Among these, the α-type one, which has a slightly reddish blue hue, the β-type one, which has a greenish blue hue, and the ε-type one, which has a reddish blue hue, are used in many cases as the blue pigment. However, the single use of the α-type, the β-type or the ε-type copper phthalocyanine cannot comply with the demands for the blue color of various hues accompanying the diversification of tastes. Therefore, in order to produce the intermediate color tone, a plurality of different pigments have been mixed for toning. However, the toning by pigment mixing lowers the clearness of the color (see “Polymorphic Characterizations of Phthalocyanines and Applications for Electrophotographic Photoreceptors” by Toshio Enokida, Chiba University Doctoral Thesis, 1992 and “Text for 43rd Pigment Introduction Course” by the Corporate Juridical Person Color Material Association, 2001).